In recent years, a configuration in which each of pixels has a charge holding portion separated from a photoelectric conversion portion and a floating diffusion (hereinafter FD) has been considered for higher performance of a solid-state image pickup device. The charge holding portion is provided in each pixel in order to realize a global electronic shutter, as described in PTL 1 and PTL 2, or in order to expand a dynamic range, as described in PTL 3. Furthermore, the charge holding portion is provided in each pixel also in a configuration in which each pixel has an analog-to-digital (AD) converter, as described in PTL 4.
PTL 1 discloses a configuration in which a P-type semiconductor region is disposed in a surface portion so as to separate an electrode TX1 on an accumulation region formed of an N-type semiconductor region and an electrode TX2 for transferring charges in the accumulation region from each other. Such a configuration prevents a dark current flowing to the accumulation region.